Maris Racal
)|occupation = Actress, Singer|nationality = Filipino|tv = Till Death Do Us Part}}Maris Racal is a Filipina actress, singer and television personality who won 2nd Big Placer on Pinoy Big Brother (PBB) All In. She entered the PBB House at the age of 16 and was dubbed as the "Singing Sunshine ng Davao". She gained a fan base known as "Mariestellers" during the course of the show. Maris grew up in a musically inclined family and learned to sing and play instruments at a young age. She can play the guitar, piano, ukulele and beatbox, some of which she learned on her own by watching various videos online. Aside from being a musician and singer, she also excels in painting, song/poem writing, acting and dancesports. After her stint in PBB, Maris became a Star Magic artist. In February 2016, Maris was introduced as one of the members of all-girl dance group, Girltrends. On January 22, 2017, Maris was officially launched as one of the members of ASAP's newest all-girl sing-and-dance group, BFF5. Life and Career Mariestella C. Racal grew up in Davao del Norte and graduated high school from St. Mary’s College in Tagum City. Maris is the 5th of 6 siblings in a musically-inclined family. In school, she used to sing the responsorial psalm, sing in mass and sing intermission numbers. She also did cover songs on SoundCloud. Maris Racal dreams of becoming a doctor and plans to juggle acting, singing, dancing & studying. She is currently attending at Trinity University of Asia taking up Medical Technology degree. After PBB, Maris Racal was launched as part of Star Magic Circle 2014 and had been quickly molded as a budding actress, starting off on TV show Hawak Kamayfollowed by several more stints on TV shows like Maalaala Mo Kaya, Ipaglaban Mo, Oh My G!, and Ningning, and on films like Halik sa Hangin, Just The Way You Are, and The Breakup Playlist. She also starred with Roberto "Fourth" Solomon Pagotan IV in the 'Dear MOR' episode, the “Kate and Red Story”. Maris released her first single "Tanong Mo Sa Bituin" in April 2015 as part of Star Record's compilation album "OPM Fresh". In June 2015, Maris was cast in her first main lead role on big screen as Elena in Tandem Entertainment's film "Stars Versus Me", which also starred Manolo Pedrosa as her leading man. By February 2016, Maris was introduced as one of the members of all-girl dance group "Girltrends" in the noontime show It's Showtime. She was then tagged as "Magnificent Girltrend Maris" and became the group's Team Young member. Maris subsequently played Jenny Bonanza in the teleserye We Will Survive later in the month. In October 2016, Maris performed in her first OneMusicPH's Digital Concert dubbed as "Double Hearts" (together with co-performers Loisa Andalio, Sue Ramirez and Kristel Fulgar), where she debuted her original song Take It All Away. In the same month, Maris appeared in the film The Third Party as Joan. By December 2016, Maris became notable as Maxine in the 2016 Metro Manila Film Festival's box office entry film Vince and Kath and James. In January 2017, Maris was launched as one of the members of ASAP's new all-girl sing-and-dance group, known as BFF5 (pronounced as BFFs), along with Ylona Garcia, Andrea Brillantes, Loisa Andalio and Kira Balinger. Inclusion in the new group led Maris to leave her previous group Girltrends. Later in the month, Maris started her guest appearance as Rona, Carreon's daughter, in the hit primetime TV series Ang Probinsyano. By April 2017, Maris starred as Fairy Sylvia in weekend primetime series Wansapanataym Presents: Annika PINTAsera. Later in the month, Maris was entrusted with Ikaw Lang Ang Iibigin's Theme Song "Paano Mo Nalaman", the tagalized version of the song 'How Did You Know'. On July 8, 2017, Maris held her first major concert together with Loisa, Sue and Kristel titled 4 Of A Kind: The Un4gettable Concert at the Music Museum. Maris was also one of the cast in the horror thriller film Bloody Crayons, playing the role of Richalaine Alcantara, that was released on cinemas by July 12, 2017. Category:Filipino Actor